


Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht

by thots_tochter



Series: Münsteraner Mottenkiste [5]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Bickering, Episode Related, Episode: Schlangengrube, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Tatort Münster, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thiel und Boerne fahren Rad...





	Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts), [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> **Beta:** _cornchrunchie_. Meinen herzlichsten Dank für alle deine ermutigenden und hilfreichen Kommentare.  
>  **Widmung:** _cricri_ & _cornchrunchie_ , deren Unterhaltung, wer da auf besagtem Bild wohl was sagt, mir dieses Plotbunny einbrockte. Ich hoffe, ich werde euren Ideen gerecht.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Dieses nette [Pressebild](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/173135337806/noch-mal-einzeln-weil-na-weil-halt-d) zur neuen Münster-Episode _"Schlangengrube"_.  
>  **Spoiler:** Nicht wirklich, da die Folge, auf die sich das hier quasi bezieht zum Zeitpunkt des Schreibens noch nicht mal gesendet war. Aber theoretisch: „Schlangengrube“. 
> 
> Nein, ich sage jetzt nicht zu Münster-Tatorten und Slash und was ich alles nie schreiben wollte und so. Es ist jetzt eh schon egal. Schuld sind die neue Episode „Schlangengrube“ bzw. die Pressefotos dazu – speziell [dieses hier](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/173135337806/noch-mal-einzeln-weil-na-weil-halt-d) – und cricri und cornchrunchie, die darüber fabulierten, warum Boerne auf Thiels Gepäckträger sitzt, wie er da eben sitzt, und was die beiden wohl gerade sagen. Man kombiniere das Ganze mit einem leichten Schreibfieber, dass nach einem 80.000 Worte-Epos dringend Behandlung brauchte und heraus kommt… das hier. Es ist, man höre und staune, das vermutlich das expliziteste Stück Münster-Slash, dass ich bis dato geschrieben haben. Und das obwohl es PG-13 ist. Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem.

# „Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht“

 

_Links, Thiel, links! Sie müssen hier links!“_

_„Jaha, ich hab’s gehört.“_

Thiel rollte genervt die Augen und kämpfte verbissen damit, das Rad in die Richtung zu lenken, die Boerne ihm genannt hatte. Das Ganze wäre so viel einfacher, wenn Boerne ihm die Richtungen mal rechtzeitig ansagen würde – oder wenn der Herr Professor erst gar nicht auf seinem Gepäckträger säße. Aber so geriet das Rad gefährlich ins Schwanken und Boerne quittierte das Manöver mit einem erschreckten Ausruf.

_„Thiel! – Was machen Sie denn da?“_

_„Ich fahre Fahrrad!“_

_„Radfahren nennen Sie das? Das ist ja lebensgefährlich.“_

Thiel konzentrierte sich darauf, das trudelnde Rad zu stabilisieren und ignorierte Boernes Kommentar einfach. Boerne war doch selbst schuld. Hätte der einfach sein Handy rausgerückt, wie Thiel gefordert hatte, dann hätte er den Weg schon ganz allein gefunden und Boerne hätte sich die Fahrt auf dem schwankenden Gepäckträger erspart – und ihm gleich mit. Hatte der Herr Professor aber nicht. Er hatte darauf bestanden, mitzukommen. Mal wieder. Wie immer eigentlich.

Zum wiederholten Mal – an diesem Abend und auch ganz generell – fragte Thiel sich, warum er sich das eigentlich immer wieder antat. Boerne war laut, arrogant, besserwisserisch, sarkastisch, mischte sich permanent in alles ein, was ihn absolut gar nichts anging und macht regelmäßig aus den kleinen Routinesachen ein riesiges Chaos. So wie heute Abend. Hätte Boerne nicht den Taxifahrer mit seinen bissigen Kommentaren vergrault, bevor sie überhaupt nur im Wagen gesessen hatten, dann hätten sie sich diese ganze Aktion sparen können. Und hätte er … Moment mal, war das da eine Hand an seinem Bauch?

Thiel war so mit dem Rad und seinen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, dass er es im ersten Moment gar nicht registriert hatte, dafür spürte er es jetzt umso deutlicher. Knapp über seinem Hosenbund lag ganz eindeutig eine warme Hand auf seinem Bauch und ein Arm hielt ihn ziemlich fest im Griff.

_„Ist das etwa Ihre Hand da?“_

Blöde Frage. Wessen Hand sollte es schon sein, wenn nicht Boernes. Aber das flaue Gefühl, das sich jetzt gerade in seinem Bauch ausbreitete, machte das Denken irgendwie etwas schwierig und gab seine ganz eigene Antwort, auf die Frage, warum er sich immer und immer wieder mit Boerne abgab.

_„Wieso?“_

_„Weil sonst niemand auf meinem Gepäckträger sitzt.“_

_„Bemerkenswerte Kombinationsgabe, mein lieber Herr Thiel. Haben Sie schon mal eine Karriere bei der Polizei erwogen?“_

_„Nehmen Sie die Hand da weg!“_

Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft, sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, was mit diesem irritierenden warmen Fleck auf seinem Bauch, den er selbst durch den Stoff seiner Jacke überdeutlich zu spüren meinte, nahezu unmöglich war.

_„Nein!“_

_„Wie, nein? – Sie nehmen jetzt sofort die Hand da weg!“_

_„Nein. Bei Ihrem Fahrstil kommt selbst mein wahrhaft herausragender Gleichgewichtssinn an seine Grenzen. Ohne die Möglichkeit, mich festzuhalten, kann ich die Sicherheit dieses Gefährts nicht länger gewährleisten. Und Sie sind nun mal die einzig logische Wahl.“_

Thiel schaute nach hinten und versuchte, einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, wie Boerne da eigentlich saß. Viel konnte er jedoch nicht erkennen, da der Arm um seinen Bauch seine Bewegungsfreiheit deutlich einschränkte. Das Einzige, was er sah, waren ein Paar langer, schwarzbekleideter Beine, die in einem Paar eleganter, ebenfalls schwarzer Herrenschuhe endeten.

_„Wenn Sie sich mal anständig hinsetzen würden, müssten Sie sich auch nicht an mir festklammern. Und jetzt nehmen Sie die Hand da weg!“_

_„Ich sitze ordentlich! Und ich belasse meine Hand, wo sie ist.“_

Als wollte er seine Aussage unterstreichen, griff Boerne gleich noch ein bisschen fester zu. Thiel zuckte zusammen und hätte um ein Haar den Lenker verrissen. Er fing sich im letzten Moment, aber einen kleinen Schlenker machte das Rad trotzdem. Was zur Folge hatte, dass Boerne sich gleich noch ein bisschen mehr festklammerte. Das flaue Gefühl in seinem Bauch und die seltsame Wärme, die von der Hand ausgehend langsam in tiefere Regionen wanderte, erinnerten ihn daran, dass er doch eigentlich gar nichts dagegen hatte, wenn Boerne so an ihm hing, aber er zog es vor, das zu ignorieren. Er musste sich auf die Straße konzentrieren, verdammt.

_„Boerne, jetzt setzen Sie sich richtig hin und hören Sie auf mit diesem Scheiß!“_

_„Ich sitze richtig!“_

_„Sie sitzen im Damensitz! Sie sind ein Kerl, verdammt noch mal!“_

_„Das ist kein Damensitz! Entgegen anderslautenden Behauptungen sitzt mal in dieser Position erstens deutlich sicherer und zweitens wesentlich bequemer auf einem Fahrradgepäckträger als rittlings. Das wird Ihnen jeder Niederländer sofort bestätigen können. Und da vorne müssen Sie rechts, dann sind wir faaaaaa …“_

Was immer Boerne hatte sagen wollen, es ging in einem unartikulierten Aufschrei unter. Thiel hatte die Kurve einmal mehr mit zu viel Schwung genommen. Das Rad kam schwer in Schieflage und sein Versuch, den Sturz zu verhindern, indem er den Lenker herumriss, machte das Ganze noch schlimmer. Das Vorderrad kam vom Weg ab und stellte sich quer. Thiel spürte, wie ihn der Schwung aus dem Sattel hob, sah noch für einen kurzen Moment den Boden näherkommen, dann war es auch schon zu spät. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm so eben noch, die Schulter nach vorn zu bringen, aber der Versuch, sich abzurollen, war mit einem Rad zwischen den Beinen natürlich von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er prallte mit der Schulter auf den Boden, kippte nach hinten und sein Kopf kollidierte schmerzhaft mit irgendetwas Hartem. Für einen Moment hatte er Sternchen vor den Augen.

Stöhnend presste er die Augen zusammen und fühlte vorsichtig in sich hinein. Seine Schulter und sein Hinterkopf schmerzten, der Sattel drückte unangenehm in seinen Oberschenkel, sonst fühlte er sich ganz okay. Jedenfalls schien nichts gebrochen. Aber wo war Boerne? Und warum war der so still?

_„Boerne? Wo sind Sie? Boerne? Sagen Sie wa…“_

Thiel riss die Augen auf, wollte sich ruckartig aufsetzen, wurde aber umgehend von einer ruhigen Stimme und zwei Händen, die ihn entschieden zurück auf den Boden drückten, gebremst.

_„Ich bin hier, Thiel. Kein Grund so zu schreien.“_

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen richtig fokussierten und er wieder klar sehen konnte. Boernes Gesicht war viel zu nah. Prüfend, fast besorgt mustertet Boerne ihn, die Stirn ein wenig in Falten gelegt, die grünen Augen unnatürlich groß und dunkel. Thiel schluckte trocken.

_„Sind Sie in Ordnung?“_

_„Natürlich. Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, war meine Sitzposition die wesentlich sicherere. So konnte ich einfach abspringen, als das Rad in Schieflage kam, und mit ein paar …“_

Thiel ließ Boernes Redeschwall über sich hinwegrauschen, blendete die Worte einfach aus und betrachtete nur fasziniert, diese Lippen, die sich permanent bewegten und die dunklen Barthaare, die im Rhythmus der Worte zitterten. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es eigentlich überhaupt irgendetwas gab, was Boerne zum Schweigen brachte, aber dann tat er einfach das Erste, was ihm einfiel.

Er legte Boerne die Hand in den Nacken, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Boernes Lippen fühlten sich gut an auf seinen, warm und weich. Der Bart kitzelte ein wenig, aber das machte das Ganze nur noch besser. Boerne erstarrte für einen Moment. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, als er nach vorne kippte und auf Thiels Brust landete, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Eine Zungenspitze schob sich zwischen Thiels Lippen und Thiel seufzte leise. Eine ungeheure Wärme, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, kroch durch seinen Körper. Er öffnete den Mund, drängt mit seiner Zunge Boernes entgegen. Er schmeckte noch einen Rest von gutem Essen, von Rotwein und Espresso und noch irgendetwas anderes, etwas Unbeschreibliches. Boerne eben.

Boernes Hände gruben sich in seine Haare, er schlang die Arme um Boernes Oberkörper, zog ihn näher zu sich, wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen und irgendwo im Hintergrund quakte Boernes Handy.

_„Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht!“_

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
